Pleasantly Plump
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: You were always the one that I was going to chose, it was only a matter time before you came to realize that.


**A/N: I like this one. It's sweet, at least to me. It was for another contest; a romance that was almost sickly sweet. And it had to involve a Weasley. So maybe mine isn't sickly sweet but it's sweet. I hope you guys love it.**

**Pleasantly Plump**

Arthur Weasley arched his neck in an attempt to get a better look at the incoming First Years. They seemed so much smaller than he had in his First Year. Or maybe he was just getting bigger. Yes, yes that had to be it. Arthur Weasley was merely getting bigger. Lord knows he needs to.

Arthur Weasley would probably be considered one of the scrawnier Second Years. He was short and skinny, but he was determined that one of these days he would have a growth spurt. He just had to. He was sure he would.

So while Arthur was trying to look over the heads of kids taller than him self, the First Years were busy looking around themselves.

"So what do you think we have to do?" one of the various First Years whispered to one of her friends near her.

"My brother told me we had to cast a really hard spell to see if we'll make it here or not," her friend whispered back.

"No way! We aren't that advanced and they wouldn't even let us practice at home."

"That's just what Gideon told me. He probably is lying though," Molly Prewett replied to her new friend, Amanda Memorex.

The two girls grew silent when a young professor brought out a stool and a patched hat.

"A sorting hat? That's all?" Molly said to no one in particular. "Gideon is such a liar."

--------------------------------------

Pleasantly plump. That's all she was, that's all she ever was. She wasn't fat, she wasn't overweight, she was just pleasantly plump. When she wore the right clothes, she wasn't even that. She didn't know I thought this though; she would hit me if she did. She was always self-conscience about the way she looked; she was always trying to look just like all the other girls in her year. She was too beautiful for them, though. She had a beauty that no one else could possess. She had pure natural beauty.

When I told her that I thought she was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen she would just blush, hit me, and tell me to stop lying. She never believed me; I don't think she does even now, even though I tell her almost everyday. She'll learn one day, though. She'll realize that she's all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need.

--------------------------------------------------

Molly Prewett was a regular thirteen year old girl. She had the same dreams, wishes, and ambitions as any other thirteen year old girl; she wanted to be popular and have a boyfriend. She didn't care about her grades right now, all that mattered was that she hung out with the right group and was noticed by the right people. She still studied, yes, but not until she was sure her roommates were asleep; God forbid they label her as a nerd.

Molly wasn't like other girls, though. She never would be. She enjoyed studying, boys easily angered her, and, to be honest, she didn't look like the other girls in her year.

Molly wasn't fat. She wasn't a twig either though. She was just pleasantly plump. Molly refused to accept that, though. She would wear exactly what the other girls wore, even if it didn't compliment her body; even if others told her so.

"What are you wearing Molly?" a fellow Third Year asked her one day when she walked out of the bathroom and into the dormitory.

Molly glanced down at her outfit and then back at Morgan Spiels. "I'm wearing the exact same thing you are," Molly said.

"Yeah, but it's shorter. I'm sorry, but it doesn't look very good with your," Morgan paused, "muscular thighs. I would lengthen it if I were you." Morgan looked Molly over again and walked out of the dormitory.

Molly stared at her retreating back and then looked down at her skirt which was considerably shorter than how it had originally come.

"Does it really look that bad?" Molly asked her friend Amanda.

Amanda stared at her friend and shrugged. "Maybe a little," she said nervously.

Molly sighed and threw herself on her bed. "I hate being fat!" she screeched.

"Stop fretting Molly, we have to go to class," Amanda said, pulling on Molly's sleeve.

"I can't go to class looking like a fat hog!" Molly exclaimed.

"Just make sure your robe keeps you covered. We'll lengthen them tonight," Amanda told her, tugging at her sleeve again.

"You aren't being very sympathetic," Molly whined, pulling on her robes.

"We have Bodenbach," Amanda reminded her of the notoriously mean Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Oh, right," Molly said as the two of them raced down the stairs and out of the common room.

Two hours later and several rude comments later, Molly sat in the common room with a blanket covering her body. She would've changed into something else but all of her skirts had been shortened, she didn't know how to lengthen them, and she didn't fit in anyone else's clothes, therefore, a blanket would have to do.

"Hey Molly."

Molly glanced at Arthur Weasley, a tall, gangly Fourth Year, who had just taken a seat next to her. Arthur was one of the few older students that actually talked to Molly. They weren't friends though; he just occasionally dropped by to talk to her. He was kind of strange like that.

"Hi Arthur," Molly replied, looking back down at the floor.

"You do realize that it isn't winter and it isn't even remotely cold," Arthur stated, referring the blanket that covered Molly's body.

"Yes I know," Molly replied.

"So why are you wearing a blanket?" Arthur asked.

"Because I feel like it," Molly snapped. Arthur recoiled.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm obviously not in a good mood," Molly said, glaring at the floor. "Could you please just leave me alone?"

"Sorry," Arthur muttered. He started to walk away and but then turned back around. "You know, you really shouldn't listen to those girls, they're just jealous."

When he had walked away Molly rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jealous of what?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Ever experience the moment where you just know that this is the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with? You barely know each other but you can just feel that he's the prefect one for you? I haven't but I thought I had a couple of times.

First there was Taylor Hails. He was my first boyfriend and I thought he was prefect. Of course everyone thinks that about their first boyfriend but he was far from it. I cringe just thinking about him. After Taylor came Michael Grassweed. He was a teenage boy, that's the only way to describe him. He only went out with me for one reason. Did I honestly look like that kind of girl? Why did I date him again? Third and last for a time being was Matthew Stakes. Flirt with other girls all you want Matthew, I flirt with guys all the time but kiss and, as rumor has it, sleep with other girls? Sorry but you've crossed the line; nobody cheats on me, nobody.

Something good always came out of these horror-show relationships though. He was always there. Whenever I was hurting, Arthur was always there to comfort me. We weren't friends, per say, but we were more than acquaintances, I guess. He understood me better that anyone else. I'll never forget that.

--------------------------------------------

"So just because I didn't put out you had to go to a girl who did?" Fifteen-year old Molly Prewett asked her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Matthew Stakes looked down at his feet unable to look at Molly's piercing glare; if only looks could kill. "Molly, Mols, it's just a rumor right?" he nervously laughed.

"You aren't denying it," Molly stated through clenched teeth.

"I didn't mean to, I swear," Matthew confessed, looking at Molly. He recoiled, though, at Molly's glare.

"So you just happened to get in the same bed and your clothes just disappeared and somehow, you aren't exactly sure how, you had sex," Molly said, sarcasm dripping with every word. "I'm not an idiot Matthew."

"You're taking this too seriously."

"This isn't the first time Matthew; I've just been too nice before. This certainly is the last time though," Molly said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Molly, come on, just let me explain," Matthew begged, calling after her. Molly ignored him though and continued walking until she reached the Gryffindor common room, which was empty at this time of night. At least that's what she thought when she burst out crying.

"Molly?"

Molly jumped and quickly wiped her face of the tears. "Arthur, you scared me," she said breathlessly, clutching her chest to slow her heart down.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down and read a little bit," Arthur explained from his seat next to the fire. He held up the thick book in his hands as evidence. He placed the book on the seat though and stood up, taking a step closer to where Molly sat on a couch.

"Oh," Molly said quietly. The two looked around the room, not wanting to look at each. Arthur adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"So what happened?" he finally asked, referring to the tears that had fallen earlier.

"I, well," Molly reluctantly started. It was too soon for her to talk about it. She was just starting to get over the shock of breaking up with her boyfriend of six months.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Arthur hurriedly said, sensing her unwillingness.

"I want to; I just can't right now, some other time ok?" Molly said, smiling up at Arthur.

"Ok, I'll wait," Arthur agreed, smiling back at Molly.

"It's late, I think I'm going to go to bed now," Molly said, standing up and walking to the staircase that led to the girl's dormitory. "Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Molly," Arthur said as he watched her walk up the stairs and into her dormitory. When the door was shut, his smile grew and he flopped down in his seat, sighing in happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I've watched you date other guys. I've watched you get hurt by them even when you tried your hardest not to. Even when you were breaking their hearts, you're heart was broken too. I was there for you, I always was. I waited for you. And it paid off.

You're mine. No, you aren't a possession but when I see you I can honestly say that I'm happy that you're mine, that I'm the one that you chose in the end.

You were always the one that I was going to chose, it was only a matter time before you came to realize that.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Gideon, leave me alone," Molly said, shoving her brother out of her way.

"No, I need to talk to you," Gideon replied, blocking her path once more.

Gideon Prewett was seventeen and a pain in the butt. He thought he knew everything and just because he was two years older than his sister he thought that he could be her knight in shining armor, even though he had no business to be.

Two weeks ago, Arthur Weasley had finally plucked up the courage to ask Molly to Hogsmeade. It had just been a casual date between two friends, who had decided to try something new, but every school has a rumor mill and this school's just happened to travel fast. By the next day, Arthur and Molly were an official couple, and they didn't even know it.

So today, Gideon decided to confront his sister about her new boyfriend. Her last few boyfriends had been ok with him because they had been in the same year as her but in this situation, Arthur was a year older. He didn't trust older men around his baby sister.

"Why are you just now talking to me about my boyfriends? I've had others, you know," Molly reminded her brother.

"Yeah but they were the same age so I didn't have a problem with them," Gideon said. Molly smirked, finding it best that if Gideon didn't know what her other boyfriends had really been like then she wasn't going to tell him. "Arthur's a year older than you."

"It's just a year. Besides, we've always been friends, I know him," Molly said.

"But you don't know him as a boyfriend, I'm just looking out for you Molly," Gideon said.

"I know how to protect myself."

"But are you sure you can around older guys? I know what their minds are like, I was their age before, and I don't like it. I don't want anyone thinking that about my baby sister," Gideon said.

"Stop calling me a baby, I'm not," Molly said, glaring at her older brother.

"You're a baby until you've had one," Gideon said sternly.

"Fine then, I'm having a baby and it's Arthur's," Molly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh god," Gideon moaned, rubbing his face.

"Sarcasm, Gid, sarcasm," Molly laughed at her brother's anxiety.

"I will kill Arthur if you ever get pregnant."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at Eleven._

_Love, Arthur_

Molly hugged the note to her chest as she absentmindedly stroked the soft feathers of the owl that had delivered the letter. She had received the letter just a few moments ago in her dormitory and it was almost ten-thirty.

Molly hopped off her bed, careful not to wake her roommates and padded out of the door, out of the common room, and into the eerie hallways.

When she had finally reached the Astronomy tower and finished climbing all the stairs she was out of breath but mildly happy. When she saw Arthur sitting on the floor, her smile grew.

"Molly!" he exclaimed as if he didn't expect her. He stumbled to his feet, blushing, and scratched his thick, orange hair.

"Hello Arthur," Molly smiled. "Why did you ask me up here?"

"Well, the view's really pretty," Arthur said awkwardly, gesturing toward the window. Molly smiled and shook her head slightly but walked over to the window where he stood. She took his hand in her own.

Molly and Arthur were nearing the end of their Sixth and Seventh years, respectively, and had been dating for a little over a year. It started out slow but then they grew to love each other, love each other passionately in fact. Molly wondered what she had ever seen in those other guys and Arthur wondered how he had lived without her the past six years. The students and their friends around them would say that they were in love whenever they saw the couple. They all said that Molly and Arthur were most likely going to get married right after school, if not before then.

"I didn't ask you up here just so we could look at the stars," Arthur suddenly blurt out, turning to face Molly.

"I kind of figured that," Molly shrugged.

"I want to ask you something else," Arthur said.

Molly looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Arthur took a deep breath and said, "I love you Molly, you know that. I can't live without you; I don't know how I had lived without you, I don't want to live without you."

"Arthur, what are you-" Molly started but was cut off.

"I want to marry you Molly. Will you marry me?" Arthur asked, taking both of Molly's hands in his own.

"Oh Arthur," Molly exclaimed. "Of course; of course Arthur!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Molly loved being Molly Weasley. It made her feel complete. With Arthur she felt special, and she was special, she was special in every way; at least to Arthur she was.

Molly and Arthur lived a fruitful life. They loved each other passionately through every trial that they faced. Even with seven children, they were in love. There was never a moment that they didn't love each other.

The only thing that Molly would regret about her life would be about her not finishing her education. When Arthur finished his Seventh Year at Hogwarts they ran away and eloped. Molly never finished her Seventh Year which resulted in her unable to get a job. Arthur was their sole provider for money, but they managed, even with seven children.

Whenever times were rough, Molly just had to think about the joy that passed on Arthur's face when he saw her and her horrible day seemed so much brighter.

Even when death struck their family, Molly loved her husband through and through.

----------------------------------------------------------

Seven years has passed since Lord Voldemort had perished. Seven years since Arthur was brought down by the Dark Lord himself. Seven long years that Molly has faced without a husband. Seven years since Molly has been visiting the same tombstone every other weekend.

"Hello Arthur," Molly greeted the cold, gray tombstone.


End file.
